


Juggly

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [305]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, bedroom fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/05/19: "talented, burst, part"Due to a single reference in the first paragraph, I'm calling this drabble NSFW.





	Juggly

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/05/19: "talented, burst, part"
> 
> Due to a single reference in the first paragraph, I'm calling this drabble NSFW.

"You married a multitalented master of balance and coordination," Stiles boasted, juggling four balls while gyrating his pelvis so that a hoop with bows and jingle bells twirled around the base of his hard dick.

In the bed sat Derek, arms crossed. A part of him stood conspicuously impressed by his husband's feat. Instead he teased, for reasons, "Hate to burst your bubble but you're none of those things," immediately deflecting four balls thrown at him, plus the hoop.

Stiles followed the hoop. "I thought of something better for my hips to do anyway," he said, after landing atop Derek.


End file.
